


Eobard Thawne Imagines

by andromedaflynn



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Imagines, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 12:37:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18549913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andromedaflynn/pseuds/andromedaflynn
Summary: A collection of Eobard Thawne/Eowells/Harribard imagines I have written over the years. Previously posted on tumblr under thefastarrow.





	1. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine: Walking in on Harrison when he's out of his chair and him trying to make you keep his being able to walk a secret

It had seemed like hours since you had begun attempting to convince Caitlin to go home, and while you knew it hadn’t been as long as it felt, you were still somewhat exhausted by your efforts. Honestly, you loved your friend to bits, but it took far too long to convince her to actually leave her patient and get a good nights sleep sometimes.

Determined to give her no reason to fight you the next time you had to practically force the girl to go home, you made your way towards the cortex and the unconscious Barry Allen to check on him. You may not be a doctor, but having helped Caitlin for so many months you knew enough to get by.

With your tablet in front of you as you reread the directions Caitlin had left you, you enter the room silently. Glancing up with your usual empathetic smile in place for the man who had been hit by lightly only to stop suddenly. He wasn’t alone, and that looked oddly like Doctor Wells from the back, but no, it couldn’t be, he couldn’t walk, he’d need his… wheelchair. The thought left your mind too slowly as your eyes caught the chair to the side of Mister Allen’s bed.

Shock had you stuck where you stood. You couldn’t move. Questions ran through your mind at a million miles an hour. How could this be happening? How could Doctor Wells be standing? If he could walk, why hadn’t he told someone by now? And why, of all the places he could be standing, was he at the end of Allen’s bed?

Taking a deep breath in, you take in your options, you could question him or leave, but you had to decide and quickly. Unfortunately it seemed your decision did not come soon enough as you saw Doctor Wells turn quickly towards you, a look of surprise evident in his eyes.

“Y/N” he started slowly. “I thought you had gone home.”

“I- I promised Caitlin I’d check in on Allen” you reply, unsure of what else to say.

“Of course” he replied with a forced smile as he moved slowly, as if the action were awkward and unfamiliar to him.

“Do- do you want a hand?” you asked, still somewhat concerned for the man you had been working for for some years now.

“I got this far, I think I can make it back” he replied with something of a laugh which, despite your insecurities over his sudden regained ability, you couldn’t help but add to.

“All the same,” you start, a smile still sitting on your lips, “I would hate to see this miraculous recovery fail when I could have been of assistance.”

There it was, you had said it. Alright, it hadn’t been a question, but it was out now, the topic of conversation. The tension rose quickly as he sat in his chair with a sigh. You knew the questions were sitting obviously on your face, with no need to be said any longer. In turn, his gaze held one of curiosity, as if he was thinking something of great importance as he looked at you.

“I assume you have questions” he spoke softly, in a tone that was far more composed than you had expected.

You didn’t know what to say, of course you did, he knew that, but where would you even start?

“How?” the word split through your lips before you ever had a chance to stop it. It was so simple, so short, yet it held all of your wondering within it.

A single laugh escaped Doctor Wells lips as he nodded in response. “I suppose that covers it, doesn’t it?” he asked with a smile, that same smile that could make just about anyone believe that everything would be alright. “Physical therapy. I’ve been attending for the past few months in private. Of course, I haven’t regained full use of my legs, and the chances of me doing so are incredibly slim, so I kept it to myself.”

“You didn’t want to get everyone’s hopes up” you respond easily with a nod.

“Indeed,” he replies with a sad smile. “However, whether that remains the fact is entirely up to you.”

Your smile faded quickly. He was right, you could tell the world, or, at the least, your world. Caitlin, oh how she would love to know this. The woman practically idolised your boss and it seemed as though every time she saw him in his chair it hurt her more and more. Cisco, how much joy he would have. He would love to help Wells on his road to improvement. Oh the things he could create…

But no. That wouldn’t be right. Of course the others would want to help him, how could they not? But Doctor Wells, he had kept this to himself for a reason, for a damn good reason. And as you looked at him sitting there waiting, you couldn’t do that to him, even if you thought it might be the best for him.

“Your secret is safe with me” you smile, the tension easing instantaneously.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine: Eobard knowing he can't have you, but getting jealous when you're on a date, so he calls you needing 'help' as Star Labs

Despite the awkward beginning, things had finally started to relax and you were almost enjoying yourself… almost. Of course, as much as you liked the guy opposite you, something was making you hold back, or, perhaps, someone. You mentally sighed as you tried to force him out of your mind. Now wasn’t the time, you were on a date for heavens sake! You didn’t need Harrison Wells running through your mind when you were trying so desperately to move on from your little crush.

Taking a sip of your wine, something you were enjoying more than this date, you couldn’t help but wonder if you had made a mistake. Certainly, this friend of Iris’ was good looking, even charming, but was he what you wanted? No, you needed to stop thinking like this. He was a good guy, he deserved a chance, a  _proper_  chance, one where you weren’t trying to compare him to your boss constantly.

Just as you had decided to do just that your phone began to vibrate. Throwing a quick glance towards it, trying to determine whether or not it was important, you were shocked by the caller I.D. ‘Harrison Wells’ flashed up on your screen, causing you to furrow your brow in confusion. Certainly, you had been called in before, all the more so since helping Barry become The Flash, but you could never recall Wells being the one to call, let alone on his mobile.

Apologizing quickly to your date, you pick up the phone. “Hello?”

“Y/N, where are you?” the urgent, and surprisingly worried, voice of Harrison Wells called through the phone. The question struck you as odd, hadn’t he known you had a date tonight? Barry and Cisco had been practically singing that you did all week long, surely he would have heard. But then again, he had no reason to take notice. 

“I’m at dinner, is everything ok?” you ask, internally cringing at your question. Of course it wasn’t, it wasn’t every day Wells dialled  _your_  number.

“I need your help” he spoke. The words were so simple, and their meaning ranged so far, but it was all you needed.

“One second” you reply quickly, putting your hand over the speaker. “I’m so sorry Y/D/N, I have to go. There’s something of an emergency.” Not giving your date the time to reply you quickly gather your things before making your way out of the restaurant. “Doctor Wells? I’m on my way.”


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine: Confronting Eobard after he's been put in the pipeline

“You see this finger?” you ask, a serious expression on your face as you look Harrison, or rather, Eobard, straight in the eyes.

A sigh escapes him as he turns with exaggeration to look at you and your raised finger. “What about it?” he asks, doing his best to not acknowledge the sign.

“This is me flipping you off” you reply, turning to walk away.

“Is that it?” he asks, curiosity finally getting the better of him as he slants his head in question. Honestly, he had expected more, some rant about emotions and betrayal, but whatever it was, it was definitely more than you had supplied.

“What else do you want me to say? You betrayed us? You already know that, hell, it was your plan. You broke my heart? No. No, I’m not going to give you the satisfaction of knowing just what you did to me” you spit out, doing your damnedest not to show the man you had spent the better part of a decade caring for, pinning after, and, eventually, loving.

A single gulp trails down his neck and a small, vindictive part of your mind can’t help but be pleased at his discomfort. You had hit a cord and it felt good. After everything he had done, after all the people he had hurt, the people he had betrayed, you had managed to hurt him back, even if only slightly.

A small smile played on your lips as you watched him trying his best not to squirm under your gaze. Yes, this was good, this was payback.

Pressing the button that sent his cage back was easy, and your smile remained fixed on your lips as you watched him move back. Knowing he had only what you had said to dwell upon in his prison.

A sad smile graced his face as he finally turned away. “That’s my girl” he muttered to himself.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine: Only believing Harrison Wells is an imposter when you see the real Wells' body, and Eobard's reaction to watching you find out

It was too much, far, far too much. You felt as if your entire world was crumbling yet everything remained so still. A small part of your mind was aware there was noise, someone speaking, but you couldn’t take it in. This body, this corpse, was Harrison Wells, the real Harrison Wells. The thought felt foreign to your mind. Sure, Barry had been suspicious about Doctor Wells for some time, and he had spoken to you all about it on numerous occasions, but you hadn’t believed him, after all, how could you? But now there was proof. Oh how you wished this were some bad dream, but no, it was reality.

A soft touch on your arm was enough to jerk you back into reality. “Y/N?” Caitlin spoke with such care. Her eyes met yours, concern written throughout her brow, but all you could do was sob. And there it was, the waterworks began with that one utterance. The woman took you into her arms, giving you a literal shoulder to lean upon as she lead you into the hallway.

How could it be true? After all this time, you had given him support, friendship… and maybe something more. You had given him your heart. The thought brought another sob to your lips. You had trusted him, above all else, and he had betrayed you. The thought was suffocating and you found yourself struggling to breathe. How? How could this man, this man who had done so much good, be so evil? Curling into your friend, you welcomed her warmth, but it still felt so far away. What you wanted, what you craved, was the comfort from one man, one man who had just broken your trust. One man who had broken your heart. One man who had broken you.

* * *

 

Back at STAR Labs one Eobard Thawne stood in his Time Vault, head hanging low. It had never been his intention to care for anyone, it had never even been a concern of his, but oh how he ached watching the video in front of him. They knew the truth, and, as always, he was watching. But where concern should have rocked him to the core he found only a throbbing pain. He had expected them to find out, after all, he wouldn’t have worked with the group had they not been intelligent, but he hadn’t expected to see you so broken. You had always been so strong, a rock to the group, to him. You had been the one thing that had tempted him to stay, and there you were breaking, out of reach but not out of sight.

Something within him was dying, but he didn’t have time to mourn it. His plan was truly coming to it’s aim. A shuddering sigh shook him as with a shaking hand he turned the video off. Now was not the time to mourn what could have been, now was the time to get what he had spent oh so long seeking out. He was going home.


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine: Being the reason Eobard wants to come home so badly

“Gideon, show me Y/N” Eobard spoke in a low voice, as if not wanting to hear his own words, not wanting to hear that voice, the voice he had become so used to over the years, the voice that still shocked him every time it fell from his lips. A sigh escapes him as he looks to the device, somehow wishing he were strong enough to not go through this, not again.

“Of course, Professor” Gideon replies curtly, bringing up an image of you. The picture was so familiar, perhaps more so due to the number of times Eobard had brought it up since being trapped in this hideous time than as a memory from when he took the picture. You were beaming down at him, so carefree, so happy, so in love… The pain was instant, and he could not help but cringe at the sight. The now brunette man shakes his head, wishing he could rid himself from the desperate longing he felt as he forces his eyes shut, his hands coiling into fists as he turns the machine off. He couldn’t do this, he couldn’t keep seeing that picture, so cheerful, such a stark reminder of the life he had before.

It used to spur him on, make him work all the harder, so he could be with you once more, so he could bath in that beautiful smile once more, but now, fifteen years on, it did little to sate him. He needed more. The image was practically burnt into his retinas, every little detail a part of his memory so clearly that he didn’t really need it in front of him, he could remember it all too clearly, and he knew he could never forget. But no longer did it show hope and desire. 

The years had aged him, but more so than he could have expected. He had become so cold, so filled with hatred for the damned Scarlet Speedster that had caused him to be stuck so far from your side. Perhaps he could get back, it was a hope that kept him going, but even if he did return, what would he be returning to? He had aged fifteen years in another’s body. If he were to return, if he were to go back to the moment he left you, he would return jaded, whilst you would remain the same. But if he moved forwards, if he moved fifteen years into the future from where he left, you would have spent the same years as he alone… He couldn’t do that, not to you.

Shaking his head, Eobard opens his eyes slowly. It was all the Flash’s fault. And yet, as he thought of the boy, he could not help but feel conflicted. Yes, the Flash was responsible for his being stuck here, but could he hate the boy? For so many years he had watched the boy turn into a man. Through soccer games and science fairs he watched from the sidelines, his attachment to the boy only growing throughout the years. Now they worked seemingly side by side, improving Barry’s speed as they worked together, as they saved people After everything they had done together, could he be anything but proud?

Yes. Resolve took over the man as he caught his reflection on the damned wheelchair he was confined to. Barry Allen was the reason he was stuck here, the reason he had to pretend to be Harrison Wells, the reason he was forever stuck in a lie… alone. He could hate him for that, but what’s more, he could hate him for forever stealing the happiness he once had with you.


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine: Eobard trying to be smart after admitting the truth to you

“You lied to me, to me!” you yell, your voice breaking with emotion as you pace up and down the small patch of carpet in the lounge room, a room you had once felt so at home at.

“And you believed me, so tell me, who’s the stupid one?” Harrison, no, Eobard replies with something akin to a smirk.

“Oh no, you do not get to play that card mister. How the hell was I meant to know my boyfriend, the guy I’m meant to love, to  _trust_  isn’t who he said he was? There is nothing stupid about believing the man you love is who he says he is” you rant, tears burning in the corner of your eyes desperate to be freed as you continue in your path, not daring to look at the man you had thought was the one for you. The man who was, for the first time in a year, standing without any assistance.

Eobard’s smirk falters at your words, regret starting to fill him as he takes in your heartbroken state. You loved him. Of course, the words shouldn’t have surprised him, you had been together for some time now, but nonetheless it hurt. He had always thought that love was meant to be fulfilling, bringing happiness, not pain. Yet as he watched your pacing person, refusing to so much as glance in his direction, there was very little pleasure found in the knowledge that you had begun to love him, drowned out by the terrifying knowledge that he had ruined it.

“You love me?” his voice was quiet and uncertain, and it was this that pulled you to a stop, worry forcing your sights to the suddenly hushed man.

“I don’t know” you admit, shaking your head as you hurriedly wipe the growing tears from your eyes. “I thought I did. But this, this is all too much.”

“I’m still the same man” Eobard starts, just as shocked as you to find himself starting to plead his case. “I’m still the same man who brings you curly fries when you need to eat, who distracts you when you need a break. I’m still the same man who spent all those nights swimming in your smile, desperate to be the cause of it.”

“No, you’re not” you shake your head. “You’re the man who spent all that time pretending, lying about who you were, about what you wanted. You’ve killed people Harri- Eobard,” you correct yourself. “You’ve spent all this time pretending to be a good guy, when you’re not. I thought I knew you, I thought I knew your heart. But you don’t even have one, do you?”

“You’re wrong” Thawne shakes his head, determination filling his stance as he slowly makes his way towards you. “I have a heart, you know that, deep down you know that.”

“Maybe you did” you concede with a sigh. “But it’s long gone now. You don’t lie to those you love, Eobard.”

“That’s why I am telling you the truth!” he forces the words out, as if disgusted at his own behaviour.

“If you really loved me, you wouldn’t have felt the need to lie for so long” you shake your head as you move to gather your things. “I’m sorry, but I’m just not that stupid.”


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine: Being in the crash caused by Eobard with Harrison

There were many thing Eobard Thawne regretted about his past, particularly when thinking about the events that lead to him being stuck in the past. But try as he might, he had never been able to regret the events that lead to you. Oh, he hated them, he truly did. If he had simply changed the order of his priorities everything may have been different, but as he stood, there was no going back, and he wouldn’t have it any other way.

The weight was the first thing you noticed, the horrible, crushing weight that felt as though your chest was being pushed like a door that simple wouldn’t close. Your breaths were heavy and raspy as you desperately sought air that you simply couldn’t reach. But despite the agonising pain, a single thought made it’s way to your mind, where it would not budge.

Harrison.

Craning your neck in the hopes of finding the man you loved, you couldn’t help but panic as your sights settled on the empty seat next to you. Desperation had you empowered, and you weren’t entirely certain you were glad for it. But nonetheless, you coaxed a single word out as you feebly fought with the seatbelt in an effort to be free. “Harrison!” 

Never in all his years had Eobard ever felt so instantly drawn to something before. Certainly, he had a powerful drive, filled with ambition and goals, but in that moment, the second you had called for Harrison, he knew what he had to do. It was only in later days that he began to question just how much control he had over his actions, and how much came from the mind he had absorbed only moments earlier, but at the time he could not care less.

Pushing himself to the ground, he reached as far into the wreck as possible, only barely able to touch the tips of his fingers against yours. “I’ve got you, Y/N,” he reassured, desperate to calm your fears. “Everything will be alright, I promise. The EMTs are on their way. Just stay with me, alright?”

An uncertain nod came as your body’s automatic response. Perhaps you believed him, perhaps you were trying to sooth him just as much as he was trying to calm you, but whatever the reason, you found a small smile playing at your lips at the slightest of touches. “You’re ok,” you stated, confirming the thought out loud just to make it all the more real.

“And so are you, just stay with me” Harrison reassured, inching further into the crash to hold your hand.

“I love you” you smiled, finally able to see those blue eyes of his you loved. 

“I love you too” he smiled, and he did. He couldn’t really understand it at first, the overwhelming love that came from those memories taking over his senses, but he did love you, and he always would. Maybe there was a silver lining to being stuck back in time, he considered. If it meant having this profound love, maybe it was worth it.


End file.
